The G.fast digital subscriber line (DSL) protocol standard provides high-speed broadband service for local loops (i.e., physical links or circuits that connect from a demarcation point of a customer premises to the edge of a telecommunications service provider's network) that are shorter than approximately fifty meters. For instance, early versions of G.fast specified 106 megahertz (MHz) profiles, while later versions specified profiles up to 212 MHz and beyond.